<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat Witch and The Wandering Cat by Seanagtala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220924">The Cat Witch and The Wandering Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanagtala/pseuds/Seanagtala'>Seanagtala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magic AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches, autumn vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanagtala/pseuds/Seanagtala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a self retired Higher Wizard, Hirugami Sachiro lives his life to the fullest as what in their neighborhood calls him: “The Cat Witch”</p><p>His life changes when one evening, he encounters a falling light in the night sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou &amp; Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat Witch and The Wandering Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is gonna be my first hiruhoshi (long-ish) fic, this was inspired a lot from bee and puppycat and their soundtrack and I just wanted to write this for fun !</p><p>some small additional infos:<br/>I'll be referring Kourai as they/them! that's all</p><p>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a self retired Higher Wizard, Hirugami Sachiro lives his life to the fullest as what in their neighborhood calls him: “The Cat Witch”. </p><p> </p><p>His house is two stories long along with a bunch of shelves that were filled with potions, books, and odd-looking but cute materials that are used for his potion-making. In another room, his desk can be seen attached to the window bay where it has a bunch of painted ceramic and glass jars that were once filled with weird materials now with a bunch of assorted treats for animals. Some other days when he wants to create something for fun, he grabs one of the old potion-making books that he used when he was training under his family.</p><p> </p><p>On occasions, 1-3 people from his area would visit with their cats, and Sachiro would do his usual check-up and have their usual small tea session for the whole afternoon though some people visit him just to have a little chat and enjoy tea sessions or sometimes they just wanted to play with other cats that visit his home, even so, Sachiro doesn’t mind at all. He likes the feeling when visitors play with the cats. The softness from their hands when they pet the fur. Short or long, he doesn’t care at all any kind of fur ball is admirable. The way the cat cuddles back feels like he’s going to burst into tears of joy. That’s one of the best parts of being the Cat Witch in town and nothing could ever top that feeling. </p><p> </p><p>There were no visitors today so Sachiro yawns and calls it a day. He gets up from his cushioned chair followed by arm and back stretches. He walked towards the front door to flip the sign as “Sorry We’re Closed Today”. He now went to his lair where he could see his desk that is scrambled by books, papers, and inks. He sighed and thought that maybe he should stop this habit of his before he’ll ruin the books that he saved. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of hours, he had finished organizing his desk and finally putting the books and inks on their respective shelves. He was only going to organize his desk then go to bed early but he felt like he got possessed by the cleaning fairy and suddenly wanted to clean the whole house. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just finished my desk so… why not clean the whole house? Besides, It’ll be a mess tomorrow so nothing changes.” Sachiro sighed. He began rolling up his sleeves and went to get the cleaning stuff to begin. He scrubbed every inch of the floors and walls, dusting spiderwebs in every corner he could find then releasing spiders he caught through the window, polishing all of his flasks from his cabinet, and burnished his cauldron. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Now that he has finished all of his cleaning tasks there’s one last thing he needs to do before he could take a hot shower then sleep. “Alright I just need to take this junk outside then I’ll finally rest!” Sachiro exhaled as he carefully lifted the box full of scraps towards the front door. He gingerly twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The box was quite heavy so his steps were slow and heedful avoiding every pebble he could feel on his feet to prevent himself from tripping or dropping some of the stuff from the box.  </p><p> </p><p>He had finally reached his destination and he let out a sigh of relief as he placed the box outside from his house. The garbage collector might arrive the next day so he has nothing to worry about what to throw and not throw away. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess this is all, I gotta head back quickly. I didn’t notice it’s already evening” he wiped his sweat on his forehead and proceeded to go back inside however as he was walking, he noticed a bright light twinkling in the night sky. Sachiro paused and squinted at the flickering light. “Has this star always been this bright?” he said as he observed the bright light slowly getting bigger and maybe closer to him. He was about to hurry back then all of a sudden the light began to spark like a firework and fall towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiro didn’t know what to do. His legs immediately froze and the shining object was falling at a fast pace but then he took another look at the falling light and it looked like a somewhat animal, more like a vague shape of a four-legged animal. So he was about to do something unbelievable or as they would call it, “stupid”. He extends his arms to where the light is dropping at a rapid pace and waits for the right moment to catch it. He can practically hear Suwa or Nozawa scolding him something like “Sachiro what the hell??” or “Sachiro why didn’t you do this blah-blah” either way, they are not going to like this. As soon he saw the thing finally approaching his hands, he quickly grabbed it and carefully held it in place on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The sensation felt like it was holding a mild comet, it was both hot and cold at the same time as well as the specs of lights began to flicker aggressively, silver sparks were stinging on his arms and hands, some of it went to his face and ended up flinching and leaned back to avoid stinging his face. Once he managed to weaken the flickering light, he used his magic to calm it down. It took a lot of time for its brightness and the temperature to cool down but despite all of that he could finally see the clear image of the thing. The resemblance was a small white cat sleeping in his arms. Their white fur was milky as the silver light he saw earlier, the fur has left a faint glow from the incident. Sachiro heaved a sigh of relief as his legs gave out and ended up laying on the grass of his front yard. </p><p> </p><p>Today was a tough day. He had organized his ever so messy desk, scrubbed his entire house into squeaky clean, took a big junk of his trash out, and managed to catch a burning hot and cold sparkling comet or a star or whatever that is. He could feel his eyelids were heavy and drooping, his body went heavy and limp that he couldn’t stand up or bothered himself to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>“At least the grass is nice… I think I’ll take a little nap here, maybe a good five minutes is enough.” Sachiro yawned. The magic must’ve drained his energy a lot or it could also be from the work earlier that left him not enough spare energy to keep him stable from tranquilizing the mysterious white cat. He slowly closed while looking at the starry night sky hoping he would get up and shower then the sweet release of good night sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“SACHIRO YOU’RE AWAKE! I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR SOMETHING!!” </p><p> </p><p>A loud bawl from Gao was the first thing Sachiro heard when he woke up then followed by a tight hug that was slightly crushing his bones. His body feels sore and he can barely move especially on his upper limbs, when he tried to raise his arm to pat Gao’s back, his arms felt something was pricking in his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Gao sup” he softly pats his back. “And also please get off me, I’m not dead yet and you’re crushing my bones there dude”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you heard him Gao” Kanbayashi snickered, tapping Gao to release Sachiro from his crushing embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Why am I here by the way? And how long was I out?” he shifts his head where Kanbayashi was. </p><p> </p><p>“You were asleep for a whole day. Gao and I found you  passed out in your front yard early in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“And there was this huge flash last night! We thought it came from the storm and then when we found your body in the front yard, I THOUGHT YOU GOT STRUCK BY THE LIGHTNING!” Gao flailed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s… yeah… sorry my bad that must’ve given you a heart attack” Sachiro scratched the back of his head due to shame.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Also, you were holding something in your arms, kind of like a white cat” Kanbayashi added. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we just kind of assume that it has something to do with the pretty looking cat with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“The cat?” Sachiro jolts up, ignoring the sore in his body. “Oh gods the cat! Where is it Baya-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the cat’s still asleep at Suwa’s office. Don’t worry Sachiro, the cat is fine and they’re just exhausted from yesterday though the cat needs more rest, you can bring them home so they can sleep properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I got to check the cat! See ya later Baya-san and Gao! Thanks for saving my ass again I owe you guys one love you!” he waved at them and scurried through the door even though he was limping. Kanbayashi laughed and waved him back.</p><p> </p><p>His steps were short yet quick, keeping his footsteps from the noise of the creaky wooden floors in the hallway nearby Suwa’s office. He saw a black cat with a messenger hat and a mailbag wrapped around the cat’s body. </p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Bessho!”</p><p> </p><p>The black cat nods at him and continues to walk past Sachiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Also tell Nozawa-san I said Hello!” Sachiro huffed, quickly as he slid through the ends of the hallway finally arriving at Suwa’s place. He eagerly twisted the doorknob and opened it but he was already greeted by Suwa in front of him with his usual smile. Sachiro gulped in fear, preparing what he expected the most.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Morning Sachiro, I know you wanted to see the cat but would you mind if you explain to me how you’ve passed out this month again?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh man, he’s going to get scolded. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes started to look away from Suwa’s eye contact and obviously, Suwa isn’t pleased with his actions. “Sachiro, listen I’m not going to be mad so you don’t have to worry about that besides, I think you already know how worried we got about what happened to you earlier right?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Sachiro can feel the shame crawling upon his back.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, It happens. Like that one time, you tried making tea for the first time or that one time where you borrowed Kanbayshi's broom and ended up somewhat on the top of a tall tree." Suwa stared at him. Sachiro gulped and didn't say anything and ended up looking away because Kanbayashi had to share with Gao for a whole week but he was kind enough to let it go. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I’m still sorry about that Suwa-san” he slowly chuckled. Suwa sighed and pats him on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Sachiro, It's just that we wanted you to be safe.  After all, you’re like a family to us, second youngest next to Bessho of course.” Suwa snickered and smiled at him. Sachiro couldn’t help but grin and titter at Suwa’s words and jokingly wiped away his non-existent tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Your words make me feel like I’m going to cry even though you’re minutes away from exploding Suwa-san” he sneered. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I think that’s enough kind words for you” Suwa’s face went unamused. “Back to the reason why you’re here, the cat looks seemingly fine and they didn’t have any wounds and injuries as Baya-san said.” </p><p> </p><p>Sachiro carefully takes a look at the cat which was peacefully sleeping in a basket with a cushion underneath. The cat has short hair glimmering with white fur and it has a small-ish face with big round eyes. He gently placed his hand towards the cat’s head and pets it lightly. The cat’s ears twitched and snuggled into the cushion in another position. Sachiro smiled at the sleeping cat warmly and carefully took the basket into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright I think I have all I needed, Thank you again Suwa-san” Suwa nodded and Sachiro walked deliberately outside from Suwa’s office.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He had finally reached outside of the building. It was torture for him because he was running at full speed while ignoring the pain from his entire limbs. He forgot that he didn’t have his broom with him so he’s gonna force himself to walk to his house.</p><p> </p><p>Walking with a sore body while trying not to wake up the cat.</p><p> </p><p>Great. </p><p> </p><p>The first few steps were a pain but as he reached the outside gate, he noticed Gao was waiting outside sitting on his levitating broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey! I thought you have some work to do at this hour?” Gao jumped from the voice but calmed down when he saw Sachiro limping towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, I was gonna do some but Baya-san instructed me to ride you home since your limbs are still sore and it would be a pain in the ass to walk with that right?” He rolled his eyes and laughed at Gao’s words. He’s not wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft! Yeah right, now scoot over! your legs are taking up the space of the broom” he made a shoo away gesture while Gao scoffs and rolled his eyes as he moves to make a space for him to sit on. He carefully places the basket in front of him and holds it secure.</p><p> </p><p>They set off as Gao’s broom begins to rise into the air higher than before. The height was only up to half of an average tree. Sachiro was slightly unamused by the height since whenever he takes a ride with Kanbayashi and Gao, it usually goes up in the sky where you can see the whole town as well as the variety of warm colors of leaves scattered everywhere from the houses to the roads. He remembers when he was new in the town, the two were the first people he made friends with due to Kanbayashi’s amiability and he also wanted Gao to make friends with someone close to his age. Both of them were still in their training so he was there when they needed support, those were the good old times.  He still enjoys the chilly wind hitting softly on their faces and he has nothing to worry about the basket falling over.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still good there?” Gao breaks the silence. “You haven’t been making sarcastic comments for a while” he squinted at him as he became suspicious of him. Sachiro blinked for a moment and was followed by a hearty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! I thought you don’t like being annoyed by me? Or you know I can do it now-”</p><p> </p><p>“OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, WE’RE ALMOST THERE!” Gao cuts him off with a sudden yell but not enough to wake the cat. He sped up the broom and began to swish around the trees. </p><p> </p><p>The broom arrived at their destination and slowly lowered until both of their feet could touch the ground. Sachiro carefully went off the broom and gave himself a little dust to remove any small leaves that were attached to his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’m setting off, I still have to help Baya-san. See you later Sachiro and get some rest” Gao was about to fly off but he was stopped by Sachiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Do you wanna have something to eat before you go?” he asked, but Gao declined and waved at him as his broom started to float and set off to the sky. Sachiro waved back and looked over the white furry animal that was still sleeping peacefully on the basket. He sighed and warmly smiled at them. </p><p> </p><p>They have finally arrived inside his home then his living room. After he placed the basket at the cushioned chair, he immediately flopped himself into his couch and groaned at the pain from his sore limbs. He let himself lie down like that and took a quick nap due to his strength still not being fully recovered yet. </p><p> </p><p>The quick nap turned into a full three-hour nap. </p><p> </p><p>Faint meows were buzzing through his ears. He rubbed his eyelids and slowly opened them, the first thing he saw when he woke up was the small white cat that was staring at him with those big olive green ringed eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello, you’re now awake. Did you have a good rest?” Sachiro yawned, mind still fuzzy from the long long nap. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It was a great nap!” the cat talked back. The voice has a strong tone and a little high but it was soft enough to not hurt his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah that’s great…” Sachiro’s eyes were barely open, he just nodded and began to turn over on the other side of the couch and dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Did the cat just respond?</p><p> </p><p>Eyelids were opened in an instant and jumped straight up as he searched where the cat was. The cat was grooming on his cushioned chair, quietly licking their paws then the legs like the way every normal cat would do. Sachiro placed his hand over his chest and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew… for a second there I thought you can speak fluently in human language but it was just a dream”</p><p> </p><p>Good grief indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?? What are you talking about?? You just fell asleep again like it didn’t bother you”</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe not. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so it was not a dream.” He flopped his upper body forward towards the couch. The cat jumped on the small table and approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! IS THAT IT?? AREN’T YOU GOING TO SAY ‘WOW A TALKING CAT!!’ HUH?? LIKE AREN’T YOU AMAZED BY IT???” The cat starts jumping on his back and hitting his head with their tiny paw though he wasn’t bothered by it since it doesn’t hurt. Sachiro peered over from the back to check on the cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure catching you in a literal burning comet form in the middle of the evening with my bare hands and using my magic that sucked out most of my energy that led me to pass out for a whole day seems enough to make me believe that there’s a small talking cat that’s hitting me with their paws right now.” </p><p> </p><p>His body turned over and began to slump on the floor where he could feel the cold tile pressing on his back. The cat instinctively jumped back to the table after Sachiro turned. They let out a big huff of annoyance but still approached him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re no fun! AND DON’T CALL ME SMALL! Also, what’s your name by the way?” they sat beside Sachiro’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sachiro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sachiro... what?” the cat continued to stare at him. He looks at the cat with an unamused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sachiro the Cat Witch,” he said without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“HUHHH???-” they were cut off by Sachiro placing his hand over their head. </p><p> </p><p>“Before you yell at me, why don’t you tell me your name first.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Kourai.” They looked over at Sachiro who seemed excited upon finding out his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhh?? That’s a very unique name you got for a cat!” Sachiro clasped his hands, endearment radiating from his expression. “Ah, but before we go further with questions, I need to change clothes and a shower because I probably stink” he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You can play with cats outside if you want! I’ll be back in a couple of minutes or so”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY, FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT A REAL CAT!! AND SECOND-” before Kourai could finish his words, Sachiro already sprinted into the bathroom. They let a loud ‘hmph’ as they jumped on the couch and kneaded the cushion before he sat down. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>With a fresh new pair of comfy clothes, Sachiro sat on the couch beside Kourai which made them scoot over a little. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Kourai right?” he playfully leaned over sideways. “Do you have an owner? How can you talk? Where do you come from?-” he was immediately cut off when Kourai smacked him on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY HEY! SLOW DOWN WILL  YOU? First of all, I don’t belong to anyone. Second, I used to be a human and was cursed into this... horrible thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you look cute,” Sachiro adds. </p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP SACHIKO” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Sachiro” he corrects them</p><p> </p><p>“And lastly, I don’t know where I came from,” Kourai jumped off the couch and went to the window bay and sat as they gaze through the sunset skies. “I’ve been jumping around from place to place for years ever since I was cursed, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… “ Sachiro fell silent but opened his mouth again to ask another question. </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been in that form?” </p><p> </p><p>Kourai whipped his head back and peeked at him before they looked out the window. </p><p> </p><p>"I think for five years or more." Kourai mindlessly answered, making Sachiro choke on the air. He couldn't believe it, being in that form and wandering around for so long must've been a real pain.</p><p> </p><p>And lonely. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiro sighs and slumps on the couch. He has nothing to ask anymore after that realization. The silence continued to grow as minutes passed by, making Sachiro fidget from it. </p><p> </p><p>A ring on the bell outside from his front door saved him from the awkward silence. Sachiro sprinted towards the door and opened it to see Bessho, still in his cat form, holding a mail in his mouth. He thanked him, carefully took the letter from him, and petted him before he could go back to work. He was a little surprised when he suddenly found Kourai was beside him after he shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" they asked. </p><p> </p><p>"That's Bessho, he's a shapeshifter and he delivers mails with Nozawa-san through the whole town" </p><p> </p><p>"Who's Nozawa-san?" Kourai tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"How 'bout I'll introduce them to you when I take you to the Kamomedai Witch Organization tomorrow, It's getting dark and I'm forced to take a break until tomorrow so, why don't you familiarize yourself in this place first? Does that sound good?" he grinned. </p><p> </p><p>While squinting their eyes, Kourai agreed and went inside to the living room first. Sachiro hums in delight and proceeds to follow them. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a quick tour Kourai-kun~?" he held his laugh when he saw Kourai's reaction followed by a hiss. </p><p> </p><p>"My bad, I use that whenever I address the cats that visit here. Do you want me to call you Kourai-chan instead?" He giggled at the way Kourai was glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>A loud sigh from Kourai was let out as he rolled his eyes. "Kourai-kun is fine, Kourai-chan just feels weird" and continued to walk. Sachiro just lets out a small breathy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Kourai-kun~"</p><p> </p><p>Details and pieces of information were planted in every corner of his house. It was a lot of information for Kourai since Sachiro possesses a lot of books, what caught them is the felt stitched books that were stored in a wood cabinet covered with glass doors. Sachiro caught them looking closely inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, do you want to see those? They're my handmade felt scrapbooks for the cats that visit here, I've been making those when I first moved here." he hoisted up Kourai to let them see the scrapbooks more.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a lot of scrapbooks, do you ever get tired from sewing it?" they glanced back at Sachiro.</p><p> </p><p>"I do, but my friend Yachi would come here to help me with the design and sew the other pieces." </p><p> </p><p>"I see... Well, I think I'm satisfied with your house tour Sachiro. I'm getting hungry now so feed me!" they begin waddling their arms leaving Sachiro titter. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, for someone that isn't a real cat, you sure demand like one" he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>The night sky had invaded Sachiro's home as the clock tower from the town plaza rang loudly meaning it was time for everyone to go to bed. He had checked all of his things before he turned off the lights and had his sleeping clothes on and called Kourai as they went upstairs to his bedroom carefully with his crystal powered lamp.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you have to sleep on the cabinet Kourai-kun, I hope the cushions make you sleep soundly." he yawned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Kourai doesn't mind, they begin to fluff the pillows and positioned themselves so they could lay down comfortably. Sachiro tucked himself in his warm blanket and extended his arm to reach the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Kourai-kun"</p><p> </p><p>"You too Sachiro" they murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, It feels a little weird for you to respond in that language since I'm used to cats meowing back because they don't talk that much-"</p><p> </p><p>"JUST TURN OFF THE LIGHTS AND SLEEP SACHIRO" they hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright~ Alright~" he let out a soft laugh as he took out the crystal from the lamp. </p><p> </p><p>A day was spent on learning from one another but it sparks as the beginning of two individuals as fate begins to draw on the stars.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Once upon a time, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There once was a young star, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who roamed around the skies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had a playful nature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And a soaring leap that could reach beyond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  They would play with the stars, the Moon, and the other planets” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>